


Show & Tell

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, That wasn't supposed to be smut, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their return from date night Eve clues Flynn in on one of her regular struggles, which leads him to showing her how much he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show & Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germanlibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanlibi/gifts).



> So this was supposed to stop at Eve's dilemma and then it didn't...and then it got a tad angsty in between all the smut. So yeah...
> 
> Gifted to Germanlibi for being a great reader and because I promised her :)

"That was a really nice place," Flynn remarked, shutting the apartment door as he and Eve returned home. "Why haven't we been there before?"

"Because you always say the painting of the dog inside freaks you out," Eve answered, heading straight to their bedroom.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that by the time we sat down," he laughed to himself.

"And that is why I made the reservation anyway," Eve added.

Flynn shook his jacket off and draped it on the bed. "I'm gonna make tea. You want a cup?" he asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Uh, no I think I'm good thanks," Eve answered, picking his jacket up and putting it away. "Or do I?" she pondered while Flynn rocked on his heels, waiting for her to decide. "No, no I _am_ good. I'm fine."

"Sure?" he chuckled.

"Yes," she gave a firm nod.

"You can always share mine," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen, leaving her grinning idiotically.

 

"Can I use your Guardian mug?" Flynn called a few moments later. "It's bigger so better if we're sharing."

"What?" came Eve's muffled reply.

"Your Guardian mug," he repeated. "Can I use it?" There was another muffled reply that couldn't be understood. Frowning, he wandered back into the bedroom to see what was wrong. "Eve- "Flynn stopped and stood at the bedroom door, a large grin on his face. Eve was standing beside the bed, dress half over her chest and half over her head, arms helplessly flailing about like a T-Rex. "What are you doing?" he asked, punctuating each word.

"Trynagetm'dressov," Eve mumbled, words bouncing off the material that she was contained in.

"Are you stuck?"

"No!"

"Do you need help?" he bit his lip to stop from laughing.

"M'fine," she insisted. She wiggled a few times then tugged at the green lacy material before finally freeing herself. Throwing the dress onto the bed, she shook her hair and took a deep breath, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Done," she smiled.

"You okay?" Flynn asked, still highly amused.

"Yeah. Fine. Happens all the time," she waved a hand in the air.

"That has happened before?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she was still panting. "You get a dress to fit your waist, but then it gets stuck on your boobs. Wouldn't change my girls for the world though," she added proudly, placing her hand on her chest.

"Neither would I," Flynn smirked as he walked over to her, earning himself an eye roll. He looked her up and down as he approached her, she was in nothing but her underwear and heels. God she was beautiful. He loved her so much. He curled an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, thumb brushing over the skin just below her bra. "Have I ever told you how much I love your girls?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

"I think you might have mentioned it," Eve replied, tilting her head to the side to give him better access, closing her eyes as she revelled at his touch.

"Hm, only mentioned it? Well that's not nearly good enough," he whispered into her ear. "I'm gonna have to work on that." Sliding his hands up her back, he began fiddling with the clasp of her bra, still nuzzling her neck, lips running over what he knew was a sensitive spot. Eve pulled away slightly in order to cup his cheeks, bringing his lips up to meet her own, only breaking their connection to slip her hands out of her straps as Flynn tugged on them before tossing the item behind them. He smiled as their gazes locked, then with one hand on her hip, the other slipping to the back of her neck as he kissed her again, he lowered her gently onto the bed, loving the way she eagerly began to undo his shirt.

 

"They're so beautiful," he murmured, trailing his lips down her neck then pressing a kiss to the swell of her left breast while he brought up a hand to thumb the right. " _You're_ so beautiful," he kissed the same spot before taking her into his mouth, tongue circling the sensitive tip. Eve tipped her head back into the bed as she began to withe under him in ecstasy. She ran a hand through his hair, keeping him close to her as he continued to lick her now hardened nipple, unable to do anything but gasp at the shockwaves already flowing through her body.

Unsatisfied at the lack of skin to skin contact, Eve pushed off his shirt before bringing her hands to his front and working off his pants. The move seemed to stir Flynn from his lustrous haze and he quickly assisted her, climbing off her and stepping out of both his pants and boxers, clearly frustrated at the distance the items had put between them. "Come here," Eve whispered, holding out her arms and chuckling at his slight frown. Flynn's gaze shot right back to her and desire swam in his brown eyes as he looked at her waiting patiently for him, body available for him to love, for only him to love. He crawled back onto her and Eve's awaiting arms wrapped around him, pulling him to her so their lips could meet again.

"I can't believe I get to do this," Flynn murmured against her lips, straining ever so slightly as he rested his weight on his arms while he hovered over her. "You're so amazing Eve," he pressed a kiss to her collar bone before trailing his lips down her body once more, taking special care to pay attention to her breasts that always had him enticed. "I don't tell you that enough," he whispered as he dotted little kisses over her belly, unable to stop from smirking when his lips came dangerously close to the line of her already damp panties and he felt her body jerk as her breath hitched. Needing to extract another such reaction from her, he hooked his fingers under the lacy material and tugged at them, placing delicate kisses to the skin underneath as he revealed more and more of it. As he pulled the item further down, Eve lifted her legs slightly to assist him, equally desperate to rid herself of them as Flynn was. Eve clung to the sheets around her, letting out a pained whimper when he merely skimmed over the area that craved him the most, instead teasing her with feather light touches to her inner thighs, his lips nibbling at one while his thumb stroked the other.

"Flynn," Eve practically sobbed, her body aching with need. She didn't know how he did it, all he'd have to do was kiss her or touch her, even in the slightest way, and an inflamed yearning for him would course through her body.  "Flynn please," she panted, hips jerking upwards with longing.

As if finally hearing her cries, Flynn dragged his lips back up to her centre, running his tongue over her awaiting slit before tenderly kissing her most sensitive spot, covering her completely with his mouth, licking and sucking as she let out sinful moans. When she parted her legs further for him, Flynn pulled away, leaving her murmuring with uncharacteristic desperation. "Shh," Flynn calmed her as he pulled himself back up to face her again. He nuzzled her neck as her arms wrapped around him once more, her need to have him close to her now stronger and more intense.

"Flynn I need you," she whimpered into his ear, hand gripping his hair as emotion swept through her.

"I know baby but I can't," he whispered back, feverishly kissing her neck, her collar bone, the beautiful curves of her breasts. "I can't yet, I'm not done, I haven't- I haven't loved you enough yet. I need to show you, I don't show you enough..." His breath against her bare skin was hot and tormenting, the pain in his voice only increasing her need for him.

"It's okay," she reassured him, hands soothingly rubbing his back before coming up to cup his cheeks so he was forced to look at her. Eve's heart melted as their eyes met, his pupils so alight, so full of adoration and purpose. He really thought he didn't love her enough. "You do show me, okay?" she said firmly, pressing her lips hard against his. Flynn shook his head and furrowed his brows, seemingly not believing her. "Yes you do," she insisted. "You do," she kissed him again. "You show me every single day, in the way you look at me, the way you smile at me, the way you make my coffee exactly how I like it. No one's ever made me feel as loved as you do Flynn, okay?" He nodded, somewhat reluctantly, wanting to tell her he was at least trying to believe her.

"I love you," he finally murmured against her cheek.

"I love you too," she replied softly, repeatedly kissing his lips. "And I need you, Flynn," she added, desire flowing through her more intensely as she felt his length, warm and ready, brushing against her thigh. "I _need_  you. Please?" Flynn nodded again, bringing his own hand up to cup her cheek, giving her a burning kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring hungrily while his free hand travelled down her body and began rubbing her thigh. After what seemed an eternity of Flynn tasting Eve and caressing her body, he reluctantly pulled away and shifted to settle over her with intent. His eyes burned with passion, locking with hers as he positioned himself at her entrance before leaning over her and pressing his lips to hers once more. "Mmm," Eve groaned against him, trying to grab his attention. "Heels," she simply said. 

"Leave them on," he murmured, giving her one more kiss before pushing into her, smiling with her as she curled her legs around his waist and let out a satisfied moan at finally feeling him inside her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
